Sachiko Ever After
by Yunie Tatlin
Summary: It was a charm with the promise of connecting friends, no matter how near or far. Innocent enough, right? So how did it go so horribly wrong? This wasn't what he wanted at all. [Chapters follow various Kingdom Hearts characters. M for violence, and corpses]


A/N: Guys, I'm finally posting the first chapter. I'm really hoping it will give me the kick in the pants I need to write the other chapters. I have... three in total finished.

* * *

A Charm with Promise.

"Tell me again why we're here?" Riku asked with annoyed scowl on his face. He sat down on Roxas's living room couch as the blond rushed up stairs.

"I told you, I forgot something important!" He shouted from the floor above. It sounded like a baby elephant up there, with all the stomping.

Xion plopped herself down next to Riku. "Plus he has air conditioning. You gotta love the AC." She said with a giggle.

"Nah," Sora scoffed as he sat himself on the armrest next to Riku. "We're island boys. We can take the heat!"

Xion crossed her arms and pouted. "You don't have dark hair! I feel like the sun is trying to burn my head off!"

"I could lend you a hat, Xion." Kairi offered as she took a spot on the floor by Riku's feet. Namine settled down next to her in front of Xion.

"Whatever it is, can we hurry it up? I want to get to the mall before it closes." Selphie complained as she took the last spot on the couch. She probably could have remained standing, as the thunderous noise on the stairs announced Roxas's return.

"I've got it!" The teen shouted as he waved around a piece of paper.

Riku scowled. "You had to get a _paper doll_?" He asked without even trying to hide his annoyance.

"If it's important to Roxas, we should respect it." Namine said quietly as Sora snickered.

"It's not a doll, it's a charm." The blond huffed, crossing his arms. "And I thought it would be cool to try."

"You mean like the supernatural-paranormal sort of charm?" Xion wiggled her fingers for dramatic effect.

"Exactly." Roxas confirmed. "It's supposed to keep us friends forever."

"I don't think we should do this…" Namine mumbled.

Selphie nodded. "Yeah, what happens if we do it wrong?"

"We won't fail!" Sora suddenly jumped to his feet with a determined look on his face. "We'll succeed, and we'll always be friends! Right?"

"Right!" Kairi agreed. "Let's do this!" She clapped her hands together, startling Namine.

"Okay." Roxas sat in front of Selphie. He held out the paper doll. "Everyone grab a hold of it, doesn't matter where." He waited for everyone to take a hold of the charm. Sora had to stretch his arm pretty far to reach.

"Okay, now we have to chant the phrase 'Sachiko, we beg of you' once for each person here so…" Roxas paused to count. "…seven times. No more, no less. If you mess up, don't go back. It will count as an extra."

_Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you._

Roxas looked around the group. "Everyone done?" Once everyone confirmed either by nodding or saying something he continued. "Okay, make sure you got a tight grip of the charm. On the count of three we're going to rip it apart so everyone has a piece. One… two… three!"

_Riiip!_

Seven pieces, one of each. "Okay, now put those pieces somewhere safe! As long as we have them, we'll be connected." Roxas was absolutely beaming as he said this.

"Can we go now?" Riku asked as he got up from the couch and shoved the paper into his back pocket. The boy never was an indoor person.

"But the AC!" Xion whined. However his complaints were halted as the ground started to shake. Namine clung to Kairi as Selphie screamed.

Riku was quick to take charge. "Earthquake. Everyone under the kitchen table. Now!" The group scrambled to their feet. Pictures fell off the wall.

Roxas stumbled in his rush and tripped. He found himself falling forward… and never stopped. The floor was gone. There was nothing but darkness beneath him. Why? Why was this happening? It wasn't supposed to go this way. The last thing he heard was Xion calling his name.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha... Yeah, should have stuck to Paopu fruit, Roxas. Would have been safer. Anyway, updates will probably be slow... because I am writing extremely slow.


End file.
